


sweet alpha

by anonymoustree (fortnitejohnny)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Cock, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mental Transformation, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Piss Inflation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Transformation, Watersports, Wolf Cock, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex, Wolves, interspecies pregnancy, pissing in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnitejohnny/pseuds/anonymoustree
Summary: A man enjoys his life as the bride of a wolf.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	sweet alpha

Daniel was curled up in the den, sleeping soundly. He had to rest, because he was to give birth soon. His belly was swollen with pups, and his six new nipples stuck out prominently, along with his original two. Before he grew his paws, which was a week or two ago, he would use his deforming fingers to poke and prod at them, coming multiple times a day just from that stimulation.

He wouldn't lie, it did get boring living inside of the cave, but he knew he had to do it for his alpha. Oh, his sweet, sweet alpha! His hole began to drip just thinking about him.

Before he was a wolf, and he was just a stupid human, he had been hiking through the woods. Alpha had seen him, and taken him right there on the trail. He faintly remembered screaming and struggling at first, but he wasn't sure why he would ever want to do something like that. Alpha's cock was amazing, who _wouldn't_ like to have it?

They had gone back to the den, and Alpha fucked him for two straight days, keeping his hole plugged with his cock. Whenever his alpha had to go to the bathroom, he would get up and piss on Daniel's face to assert dominance. It felt so dreamy, his piss smelled amazing. After those two days of bliss were over, Alpha left for a few hours, and came back with a rabbit. He pushed it towards Daniel, who felt a tiny tinge of his mind screaming about how disgusting it was, that he was eating a raw animal, but he gobbled it up anyways.

A week passed, and Daniel could feel himself changing. His belly was bloated, but not with cum. New nipples started to form, and his own cock began to shrink. Instead, a new one appeared on his stomach, one like his alpha's, with bits of fur around it, but much smaller. Bitches like him didn't get big cocks, he understood. A tail grew on his back, ears showed up on his head, and fur began to cover his torso.

Alpha would come up to him and stuff his cock in his hole whenever he felt like it. He would also shove his cock down Daniel's throat and knot him there, making Daniel's jaw ache, but he never complained. Alpha's cum tasted too good!

Now, here he was, stuffed with Alpha's pups and ready for him whenever, as it was his responsibility. He got up from his nap, stretched, and started licking his paws.

A familiar growl at the cave stopped him. He stood, lowered his gaze, and put his ears back in respect. Alpha sauntered in, the leg of a deer in his mouth. He left it in the back, with the other food. They would eat later. He approached and licked into Daniel's mouth. He opened obediently, letting their tongues tangle until he felt himself getting dizzy. Alpha stopped, and instead began to sniff his belly. Daniel quickly rolled onto his back, parting his legs and arms (that were more like another set of legs now) so that he had unlimited access to his body.

Alpha began to suckle on one of his new nipples, making Daniel groan. He wiggled a little bit in pleasure, his cute little cocklet emerged from its tiny sheath. Alpha growled and put his paw on top of it. Daniel wasn't allowed to come yet. Alpha repositioned himself so he was standing over Daniel's head, but his mouth was still on his teat. Daniel knew what he was supposed to do, and started sucking on his alpha's delicious cock. He licked around the sides of it, tasting stale cum and slurping it down desperately.

This continued for a while, until Alpha stopped and stepped back. He snarled, and Daniel scurried up into mounting position. He wiggled his ass, his hole-no, his _cunt_ , dripping desperately. He whimpered, begging Alpha to fuck him.

Thankfully, Daniel's alpha was so generous, and he jumped up to pound into him. Daniel screamed, which now sounded more like a howl, and pushed his cunt back into alpha's cock even further. He needed him so bad!

Alpha began to cum, his seed staining the inner walls of Daniel's hole. The knot began to swell, and he laid down with Daniel. They sat there, even after his knot depleted, as he still needed something to plug his pussy. He hoped that Alpha would cum again, without even leaving his side, but something even better happened. Instead, after about an hour, he felt Alpha sigh, and something warm began to pour through him. Alpha was filling him with his piss! He smiled, and turned to lick his Alpha's mouth in thanks.

Eventually, Alpha did get up, and Daniel began to whimper. He didn't want him to leave! Alpha turned from the mouth of the cave and came back. He didn't seem very pleased, but Daniel knew that he loved him. Alpha's rough tongue came down to lick at his tiny dick, letting it slide out of the sheath, and Daniel came within a few seconds. His cum was watery, and it looked sad, just a few little spurts and that was it. Alpha licked him clean, and then left, probably to go hunting.

Daniel didn't mind. He laid on his side and began to sleep, knowing that in a couple hours, he'd get to do it all again.


End file.
